Corde
by kirtash96
Summary: Una fría mano rozo mi hombro derecho y grité tan fuerte como pude mientras trataba de alejarme, arrastrándome y llorando. Sería mi fin, si ellos estaban aquí significaba que no había esperanza de que los chicos hubieran sobrevivido, lloré por mi marido, por mis amigos, y por el futuro que mi hijo de un año no tendría.


Corde

 _A veces de forma inconsciente nos consideramos superiores a otras personas sin darnos cuenta de que todos somos iguales y lo único que nos cambia son condiciones externas._

Corriendo, me encontraba corriendo. Todo en lo que pensaba era en alejarme de ese lugar, debía proteger a Harry. Lo apreté contra mi pecho tapándolo mejor con mi capa. Tropecé con una rama que se encontraba en el suelo pero, gracias a Merlín, pude evitar la brusca caída a tiempo. Un leve sollozo escapó de entre mis labios, quería mirar atrás, ver que tanto James como Sirius y Remus me seguían, pero no me lo podía permitir, tenía que seguir adelante, salvar a mi hijo.

Seguí un camino invisible tratando de llegar a un destino seguro, esquivé tal numero de arboles que me asusté. Juraría que el bosque del Valle de Godric no daba para tanto. Temiendo ir en círculos me detuve, escondiéndome tras un acebo de gran tamaño. Mi respiración estaba totalmente acelerada, prácticamente no escuchaba nada más que esta, así que me lleve la mano a la boca tratando de acallar los sonidos que me podían delatar.

El melancólico canto de un mirlo hizo que mi corazón diera un brinco y que las lágrimas empezarán a deslizarse por mis sonrosadas mejillas. "Lily, tranquilízate. Debes mantener la calma. Por Harry" Me dije mentalmente mientras inspiraba y expiraba, una y otra vez hasta que logre calmar a mi nervioso corazón.

Una vez tranquila me decidí a poner atención a mi alrededor. Aparte del canto del mirlo se podían escuchar las campanadas de la iglesia indicando que ya eran las ocho y media. El viento matutino se deslizaba entre las ramas de los viejos arboles creando una maravillosa melodía, una que me ayudaba a mantener la paz en este difícil momento.

Una gran cantidad de pisadas se escucharon y no pude evitar volver a sentir miedo. Si al menos tuviera la varita, pero no, tenía que habérmela dejado en el carro de Harry. Supongo que es en estos momentos cuando se puede ver mi lado _muggle,_ pero creo que nadie me puede culpar o decir nada sobre la forma en la que actué.

Como cada mañana salíamos mi marido y yo a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, a veces venían con nosotros Remus y Sirius. Peter no, decía que él no quería madrugar. Igual lo prefiero así, nunca me he sentido del todo bien a su lado, pero pertenece al grupo de los merodeadores y no voy a ser yo quien les diga nada a los chicos, así que mejor me aguanto.

Como iba diciendo, estábamos paseando los cinco cuando aparecieron unos enmascarados y una serie de hechizos cayeron sobre nosotros. Los chicos se pusieron en frente nuestros y me gritaron que me llevara a Harry, que ellos me cubrían la retaguardia. Saque al niño del carrito y sin pensar en nada más me introduje en el bosque, para lograr mantenerme alejada del campo de batalla, y verme, aquí estoy, escondida y sin saber si les ha pasado algo.

Las pisadas fueron a mayores y notaba que las tenía demasiado cerca. Mierda, esto no podía acabar así. Analice mi alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna posible vía de escape, pero era inútil, no la había. Me agazape más, como si tratara de fusionarme con el pasto, sin embargo se veía una tarea imposible. Unos jadeos ajenos resonaron en mis oídos y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. El pensamiento de esconder a Harry y distraer a mis perseguidores me paso por la mente, pero lo tuve que rechazar ya que estábamos en un sito poco transitable y no pensaba permitir que mi hijo muriera de frio.

Una fría mano rozó mi hombro derecho y grité tan fuerte como pude mientras trataba de alejarme, arrastrándome y llorando. Sería mi fin. Si ellos estaban aquí significaba que no había esperanza de que los chicos hubieran sobrevivido. Lloré por mi marido, por mis amigos, y por el futuro que mi hijo de un año no tendría. Un cuerpo se abalanzo sobre mí y cerré los ojos esperando lo peor, pero lo único que recibí fue un fuerte abrazo. Sorprendida abrí los ojos y lo que vi logró que mi corazón dejara de latir.

James.

El nombre escapó de entre mis labios con la misma fuerza que tiene un rezo. No podía ser, era James y tras él estaban sus hermanos mirándome con una leve sonrisita.

-Lily, amor, siento haberte dado ese susto. Todo pasó, no te preocupes.- Finalizó apretándome contra su pecho, de esa forma que sabe que me hace sentir segura.

-Suéltalo pelirroja, -dijo Sirius de forma compasiva mientras él y Remus se sentaban a mi lado.

\- No lo reprimas.

Dicho y hecho. Mi cuerpo dejó escapar todas las lágrimas que pudo, mi corazón volvió a latir alocadamente y mi desacompasada respiración rompió la calma del amanecer. Sin importar el tiempo que pasó, allí estaban, en silencio, esperando por mí. Remus me entrego un fino pañuelo de tela en el cual se podían ver sus iniciales bordadas en dorado, R.L.

Cuando estuve tranquila me separé de James, sentándome correctamente y él imito mi acción. Se me escapo una suave risa, mientras que los chicos soltaban una gran carcajada, estábamos sentados formando un pequeño círculo como cuando nos escapábamos a los terrenos de Hogwarts para hacer alguna reunión al aire libre.

-Lily, hemos logrado defendernos pero no nos ha sido posible identificar a ninguno, lo sentimos.-Me informo Remus.

-¡Lunático! Déjalo, luego se lo informamos a Albus, ahora estamos bien. Relaaaaaaajate.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Canuto tiene razón, acabemos de relajarnos y ya luego nos pondremos serios.

-Cornamenta, ¡pásame a mi ahijado!-exclamo Sirius con su sonrisa juvenil.

James tomó al niño de mis brazos y antes de pasárselo lo desenvolvió de la seguridad que le proporcionaba mi capa, al instante un grito escapo de cada uno de nosotros, nos miramos, y luego a Harry. No sé con exactitud el número de veces que repetimos esa acción como borregos, pero no lo podíamos creer, ¡¿quién le podría haber hecho eso a nuestro pequeño?!

La ropa de Harry había desaparecido y este se encontraba cubierto de plumas, de la cabeza a los pies. Estas eran una mezcla entre marrón oscuro, blanco y dorado, si no estoy equivocada juraría que eran con exactitud las plumas de un búho real. ¡Pobre de mi niño! Mire de forma interrogante a los chicos, pero estaban igual de desconcertados que yo. Seguro que había sido a raíz del ataque, ¿pero quién lanza un _fledge_ en una batalla?

-Mmm, Remus, ¿recuerdas el periodo de tiempo del _fledge_?

-Si mal no recuerdo, eran veinte cuatro horas, ¿crees que es este hechizo?

-No se me ocurre otro, pero me parece muy raro, no es muy común utilizarlo.

-Empollones, ¡salir de vuestro mundo e informarnos de lo que sucede!-exclamaron Sirius y James.

-Tsk, os lo digo en serio, no sé como pudisteis aprobar. -Proteste- El hechizo _fledge_ llena de plumas al receptor de este, el problema recae en que Harry lo ha recibido en la batalla y nadie, repito nadie utiliza este hechizo para efectuar un ataque.

-Entonces, ¿quién y con qué propósito le ha hecho esto a mi niño?

-Buf, es que teníais que ser vosotros. A ver, ¿alguna broma que hayáis hecho y penséis que puede tener represalias?

-¿En serio Lily? ¿Nos crees capaces de hacer bromas que puedan perjudicar tanto a alguien?

-James Charlus Potter, no intentes tomarme el pelo, ¿debo recordarte que dejaste a Severus colgando boca abajo en la superficie del lago de Hogwarts? Podría haber salido el calamar gigante, o algo peor, así que no te atrevas a volver a decir eso. Poneros a hacer memoria, quiero saber el porqué inmediatamente.

-Venga, Canuto, Cornamenta, a recordar las peores bromas que podamos haber hecho.-comento Remus.

-Oh, oh, oh, ¿os acordáis cuando le dimos Amortentia a Albus?

-¿Qué?-exclame sorprendida-Sirius, ¿le disteis Amortentia a Dumbledore?

-Bueno, pelirroja... verás, estábamos aburridos y fue una buena broma, la cuestión es ¿cómo no te enteraste?

-Yo, a diferencia de vosotros, iba a labrar mi futuro, no a jugar. Y aunque dudo mucho que Dumbledore haya tomado represalias contra vosotros, por favor, contarme la historia.

-Fue una de las mejores bromas. A ver, ¿quién no ha pensado nunca en hacer de Albus y Minnie una pareja? Pues eso hicimos, James se encargo de darle la poción mientras Remus y yo íbamos a por ella. Creo que hasta ahora no ha habido nada más épico que ver a Albus tratando de besar a Minnie a toda costa y diciéndole que era la luz que alumbraba su oscuro corazón.-termino mientras todos reíamos a carcajadas.

-De acuerdo, debo reconoceros que es esplendida, ¿pero en ningún momento tuvisteis en cuenta los sentimientos de ambos?

Tras formular la pregunta se me quedaron mirando fijamente y no pude evitar soltar un largo suspiro mientras les contaba lo que todos sabíamos, o por lo que veo, la mayoría.

-Chicos se dice que Albus Dumbledore es homosexual y que Minerva McGonagall en ese entonces estaba saliendo con un _muggle._

-Cariño, no digas tonterías, eso es imposible. Minnie no sale con nadie, ¿y Albus? No, ni de broma.

-¡Que sí! Es vuestra profesora preferida y no lo sabéis… Ahora mismo el corazón de Minerva se balancea entre un _muggle_ y Elphinstone Urquart. Y sí, corre el rumor de que Dumbledore tenía sentimientos románticos por Gellert Grindelwald, aunque son sólo eso, rumores.

-Pues eso no me lo esperaba, la verdad.-dijo Remus pensativo-¿Creéis que Minnie nos invitará a su futura boda?

-Arg, ¡ese no es el punto! Centraros de una vez, ¿quién puede haber tomado venganza? ¿Algo que molestara demasiado a alguien?

-A ver, creo que estamos de acuerdo en que la mayor broma fue cuando nos tomamos la poción multijugos y cambiamos la contraseña de la sala común de Slytherin, estuvieron horas en las frías mazmorras sin poder entrar.

Ese recuerdo nos hizo estallar en risas.

Sin duda alguna fue un buen movimiento. Se las arreglaron para crear la poción, conseguir el pelo de un prefecto y la anterior contraseña. No les puedo reñir, podríamos decir que la broma tenía su lado educativo.

-¡Por Godric, creo que lo tengo!-exclamo Sirius.

-¿En serio? Pues a qué esperas, venga.-le apresuré mientras tomaba a Harry y me lo ponía en el regazo.

-No, Canuto, no digas nada, ¡hicimos una promesa!

-Ya lo sé Cornamenta, pero ahora todo cuadra.-Me miro de reojo y susurro- Si no se lo decimos a la pelirroja, ¡nos va a matar!

-Sirius Orion Black, cuéntamelo pero YA.

-Calma, calma, eso que te lo cuente tu maridito.-dijo limpiándose las manos y pasándole el muerto a James.

Este lo miro mal e inconscientemente empezó a dar giros al anillo de matrimonio que se encontraba en su dedo anular. Fruncí el entrecejo. Esto me daba mala espina.

\- ¿Qué puede haber hecho James?

-¿Cariño?

-Lily, de verdad que lo siento mucho, es que estaba muy celoso y él no paraba de decir que serías suya y... pues... la situación me supero.

-James.-dije peligrosamente. Advirtiéndole.

-¿Recuerdas a Sebastián Holness, el chico de Ravenclaw que iba detrás de ti?-asentí y prosiguió-pues tenía un búho real muy bonito y pues (se) lo hechice, para hacerle ver que con mis cosas no se puede meter.

-¡No lo dirás en serio! ¿Le hiciste daño a un pobre búho?

-Técnicamente no, le eche un _corde_.-dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡¿Lo desplumaste?! –Grite enfadada-¿Pero qué problema tienes tú?

-Lily, él sabía que eras mía y aún y así se puso con mis pertenencias, da gracias que sólo hice eso.-protesto mientras hacía un adorable puchero y trataba de abrazarnos.

Desvié la mirada y pude ver a Sirius y Remus sonriéndome, alentándome a que lo perdonará, más no era tan fácil, ¡mi niño estaba pagando las consecuencias de sus travesuras! Aunque se ha de reconocer que se veía completamente adorable, una buena sesión de fotos no le haría daño a nadie. Una sonrisita escapo de entre mis labios mientras veía como tanto James como Harry me miraban expectantes, esperando mi siguiente paso.

Una malvada sonrisa se me escapo de forma involuntaria. Si James quería mi perdón, que me permitiera lanzarle el _fledge_ a él y a los chicos. Nada me gustaría más que tener una foto de los merodeadores y mi hijo de esa forma tan adorable. Esa foto pasaría a la historia y... ¡por Merlín!, ¡sería la forma perfecta de chantajearlos!

Agradecimientos a Carlos, Silvia, Carlota, Nuria, Lucas, Pili y Juli. Sin vuestras ideas está historial no sería lo que es. ;)


End file.
